metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
1990er Jahre
thumb|300px|Korn – Band Die 1990er Jahre im Metal waren das Jahrzehnt, in dem zum einen der ganz düstere Death Metal und Black Metal gediehen, aber auch frische Misch-Genres entstanden wie Gothic Metal, Industrial Metal und Nu Metal. Die 1990er sind wichtig für das Erwachsenwerden des harten Metals bzgl. der übrigen Nachtleben- und Party-Kultur. Die Jeans-Kutte bekam bald einen nostalgischen Touch. Thrash Metal Eigentlich wurden alle reinen Thrash Metal-Bands anfang der 1990er eher uninteressant ... Grunge kam als starke Gegenbewegung ... thumb|200px|Type O Negative – Slow, Deep and Hard Als Nachfolger von Carnivore wurde 1990 Type O Negative gegründet. Machine Head 1993 ... Pantera ... härterer Thrash Metal, der weniger Heavy-Elemente hatte und näher an Nu Metal und Hardcore ist, als Neo-Thrash oder besser Groove Metal. Death Metal Death Metal ging hingegen Anfang der 1990er total ab ... außerdem kam der Black Metal aus Norwegen, der mitte der 1990er sogar populärer ... Als Antwort auf den ersten Death Metal aus Florida spielten in den 1990ern neue Bands aus der Gegend um Stockholm 'groovigeren und weniger technischen Death Metal. Dieser 'Swedish Death Metal ist sehr tief und gegrowlt, während der Florida Death Metal noch näher am Thrash Metal ist. New York: In den 1990ern entstand um New York City herum mit dem New York Death Metal eine moshigere Variante des Death Metal, Death mit Hardcore-Einflüssen, z.B. weniger Soli und mehr Breakdowns. Ab Mitte der 1990er: Beim Slam Death Metal geht es teilweise ins Komödiantische. Pigsqueals und Breakdowns beherrschen die Stücke. Dies ist die New Yorker Variante des Brutal Death, entstanden aus dem New York Death Metal. Doom Metal Doom Metal ... Doom Metal entstand in seiner soften Variante Anfang der 1980er und dann in seiner heutigen Form in den 1990ern aus dem Death Metal mit den Bands Winter, Cathedral und My Dying Bride. Sludge Metal auch seit Anfang der 1990er ... Grunge und Stoner Rock Auch der Rock wurde endlich wieder cooler ... Ab Ende der 1980 der Grunge, der mit Nirvana ... Mudhoney, Sonic Youth ... Anfang der 1990er rund um Palm Desert, Kalifornien, ... Kyuss ... Nu Metal Nu Metal begann zunächst Ende der 1980er als sog. zweiter Crossover, als Thrash Metal mit Hip-Hop-Elementen vereinigt wurde, mit Rap und Samples. In den 1990ern kamen zunächst Rage Against the Machine und Body Count, später dann Korn, Deftones und Limp Bizkit. thumb|200px|Zack de la Rocha Rage Against the Machine – absolute Ausnahme-Helden Downset – der Höhepunkt des harten Metal mit Hip-Hop. Korn – Deftones – *Senser – – () *'Slipknot' – (Alben seit 1996) - *'Soulfly' – (Alben seit 1998) - Max Cavaleras Projekt, seit 2004 machen sie leider nur noch modernen Thrash, harten Groove Metal. *'System of a Down' – (Alben seit 1998) - Los Angeles: *In den 1990ern ... Guns N' Roses ... *Rage Against the Machine, gegründet 1991, Debüt 1992 *'Body Count' ... Ice-T ... *'Fear Factory', Debüt 1992 ... *'Beck', Debüt 1993 ... *'Downset' (downset.), Debüt 1994 ... *'Incubus', Debüt 1995 ... *'Pennywise' wie Bad Religion, gegründet 1988, Debüt von 1991 ... *'System of a Down', gegründet 1994, Debüt 1998 ... Hardcore Neben den diversen Metal-Genres entwickelte sich auch der Hardcore ... New York Hardcore ... Krise Mitte der 1990er, ... lösten sich alle auf ... Grindcore kam auch immer wieder mal ... Kategorie:Geschichte